Lancelot
(First) (Last) |mangaappearances = Code Geass: Lancelot & Guren |gameappearances = Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Game) Code Geass: Lost Colors |pilot = Suzaku Kururugi Lelouch vi Britannia (Super Robot Wars X-Ω) |status = Upgraded }}The Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto), named after the Knight of the Round Table, is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it is still in development, the Lancelot lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. Design and Development As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a VARIS particle rifle (V'''ariable '''A'mmunition 'R'epulsion 'I'mpact 'S'pitfire'') which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. Operational History During the European Union Campaign, Suzaku still keeps the Lancelot Air Cavalry with a custom made shield that resemble's the Knight of Honor Emblem honoring Euphemia. In the second season, Suzaku receives an updated version of the Lancelot called the Lancelot Conquista (ランスロット コンクエスター, Ransurotto Konkuesutā?). The Float System backpack is now standard equipment. The Conquista gains a Hadron Blaster, which is mounted on top of the Float System and fired by docking the VARIS rifle to the underside of the larger cannon mount. Its unique Core Luminous has been tuned and refined, increasing its power in battle, and it is equipped with countermeasures that provide a defense against the Knightmare-disabling Gefjun Disturber. The Conquista has an additional three energy shields on its legs and chest. The leg shields increase the effectiveness of its kicks. It also has four secondary emitters on the chest which can form the "Core Luminous Cone", a conical barrier that extends several feet ahead of the Lancelot. The Conquista is heavily damaged during a battle with Kallen's upgraded Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. With the Conquista taken out of commission, Suzaku receives the Lancelot Albion (ランスロット アルビオン, Ransurotto Arubion?), a ninth-generation custom Knightmare built specifically for him by Lloyd. Its design differs radically from its predecessors, featuring much more ornamental armor while the head unit is slightly larger. It maintains its previous armament and defenses, but enhanced. The shields are larger, it carries a pair of double-barreled VARIS rifles, and its MVS swords can match Galahad's Excalibur. It uses the same energy wing system used on the final form of the Guren, but with three energy feathers instead of four. The wings can fire dozens of energy bolts over a wide area, each one capable of destroying a Knightmare in a single hit. The Lancelot Albion is eventually destroyed in battle with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N''.'' Near the end of the second season, C.C. receives a pink version of the original Lancelot called the Lancelot Frontier. It is slightly weaker than the original version, as it is made from spare and salvaged parts. However, it is equipped with the shield used by the Percival. This version also possesses an ejection system. It is destroyed in battle with Kallen. Appearances In Other Media Code Geass: Lost Colors In Code Geass: Lost Colors, the protagonist Rai receives a prototype version of the Lancelot called the Lancelot Club if the player chooses the Britannian military route. Its design combines elements from the Lancelot and the mass-production Vincent. It is equipped with Lancelot's forearm mounted energy shields and Slash Harkens, but features the Vincent’s lance-shaped Maser Vibration Swords and shoulder-mounted Factspheres. Suzaku Kururugi also receives an upgraded Lancelot model known as the Lancelot Enhanced. Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally In the manga spin-off series, Nightmare of Nunnally, the Lancelot was built by the same manufacturer as the Irregular's Alpha units. The Lancelot appears slightly human in shape and is installed with a synthetic and electrical gel with a special wax made from sakuradite and a muscle framing system. Its base metal uses sakuradite with Geass-conducting circuitry. The main weapons are the same as in the anime, but each of them are upgraded to match the Alpha's weapons. Variants Lancelot Air Cavalry The Lancelot can also equip a backpack-like Float System that allows it to fly; however, the power usage of the Float System is astronomical. When equipped with the Float System, it is designated as the '''Z-01/A Lancelot Air Cavalry. Lancelot Frontier Lancelot Enhanced In the Nintendo DS game, Suzaku receives an upgraded version of the Lancelot, called the Lancelot Enhanced. This model, like it's predecessor, is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame. Z-01/T Lancelot Grail Z-01/TX-02 Lancelot Trial Lancelot (Zero Specification) In the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω, through an event, a special Lelouch unit can be obtained. This special unit is a Lancelot customized for Lelouch's own use. This version is identical to the normal Lancelot but with a black and gold color scheme typical of most of Lelouch's Knightmares. Specifications Lancelot Lancelot (Zero Specification) Lancelot Enhanced Gallery z-01.jpg|Lancelot Lancelot Debut - Pan.png|The Lancelot's Debut Lancelot Sand Panels.png|Optional Attachment Sand Panels Battle for Narita.png|The Lancelot in the episode, Battle for Narita lancelot 4 harken.jpg|The Lancelot unleashing all of its Slash Harkens Pre_Lancelot.jpg|Pre-Animation Lancelot alternate color concept art from the Code Geass – Lelouch of the Rebellion Illustrations Rebels artbook. Lancelot.png|Lancelot ready to launch. Suzaku_Lancelot.jpg|Suzaku standing on his Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot. Bf7c3372-s.jpg|The Lancelot Grail (from the side-story Oz: The Reflection) j5pq.jpg|Lancelot in Akito The Exiled lancelot.jpg|Design Episode14 back03.png|The Lancelot, the Lancelot Grail, and Lancelot Trial lancelot22.png|A 3D rendered version. kmf_Lancelot.jpg|The Lancelot in Akito the Exiled (Disabled) episode14_back01.png|Three Lancelot's Lancelot Akito.jpg|The Lancelot in Akito the Exiled with sword drawn kmf_Lancelot2.jpg|The Lancelot in Akito the Exiled (Armored) CD-6Zx2UgAEQV-M.jpg|Early artwork in Akito the Exiled img_postcard.png|Lancelot vs Alexander t640_681457.jpg 1439869218012.jpg|Lancelot (Akito the Exiled ver.) lineart: front, rear, MVS (activated, unactivated and scabbard), left arm Slash Harken/Blaze Luminous Generator (including Messer Mode), right arm Slash Harken/Blaze Luminous Generator with Suzaku's Knight medal attached lancelot key.jpg|The Lancelot's key color lineart cs04.jpg B400_305_01.jpg|Lancelot (Zero Specification) Lancelot_Air_Cavalry_NPC.png|Lancelot Air Cavalry in Granblue Fantasy Trivia * Lancelot is named after Sir Lancelot, a character in Arthurian legend, which serves as King Arthur's greatest companion. * In some literatures, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain are best friends, but at some point their friendship turns into hatred, and they start fighting each other. This bears strong similarity with relatonship between Lelouch (pilot of Gawain) and Suzaku (pilot of Lancelot). Their behaviour also bears similarities. While Sir Lancelot is peaceful and righteous, Sir Gawain is hostile and vengeful. Quotes "Marching Ever Onward To Tomorrow" - Lancelot's interface at start-up External Links Lancelot References Category:Knightmare Frames